spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Deca-Millennium BCE
The Second Deca-Millenium BCE was a period of history going from January 1, 20,000 BCE and ending in January 1, 10,000 BCE. the decade of milleniums came after the last decade of Millenniums which was known as the 3rd Deca-Millennium BCE. Timeline * 20,000 BCE - The Dnyarri are discovered by the Ur-Quan on the planet Glilandy. * 19,633 BCE - About 22,000 years prior to the year 2367 - The first of 947 archeological expeditions had been conducted in this year on the planet Tagus III and this one was the last one until about 1967 CE indicating that between the years 1967 to 2367 CE 946 archeological expeditions took place. Results - 74 of these 947 expeditions reveal findings of major importance. A significant number of these excavations had been conducted by Vulcans, though confined to the northeast of "the city".The first expedition in 19,633 BC was conducted by a race other than the Vulcans. It remains unclear what the Archeological expedition of 19,633 BCE revealed as it was only referenced by the Q-Entity as a side note saying it was about the last time there was a Archeological Expedition on the planet before the expeditions in the recent centuries. (TNG: "Qpid") Also around this year, the Trill begin their life as a joined species. (TNG: "The Host") * 18,000 BCE - The Preserver Era (38,000 to 18,000 BCE) comes to a end. Also The Yugai have the first known encounter with the Orions, the tribal natives of Rigel VIII. * 17,627 BCE - The Bajoran Holy City of B'hala is lost to history. (DS9: "Rapture") * 17,600 BCE - The Bajorans begin celebrating the Bajoran Gratitude Festival. (DS9: "Fascination") * 17,500 BCE - The Dnyarri overthrown, the Path of Now and Forever and the Eternal Doctrine * 16,000 BCE -Orion slavery is well-established by this point. (reference stardate -180/00) Early slaver species include the Sugg, who begin the process of arming the Orions against competing slave raiders. [2] * 15,956 BCE - The Treaty of Kammzdast was signed in 15,956 BCE (reference stardate −179/56), governing the use of Orion slaves by alien races, the Rigellians became signatories too, in order to preserve peace in the Rigel system. However, they never traded or used Orion slaves, passing up a potential fortune, which inspired a deep and reverential awe in the Orions. * 15,839 BCE - The first conference in a series of Rigel Conferences begins to take place for the next few thousand years. The outcome of this conference was that it relaxed some restrictions and gave the Orion slaves more training and technology. * 13,781 BCE - The 13th Rigel conference is held in this year. The outcome of this conference was that the XIII Rigel Conference granted the Orions more technology and relaxed the rules on the transport and housing of slaves, allowing them to be shipped to more planets. * 12,327 BCE - The 21st Rigel conference is held in this year. The outcome of this conference was that the XXI Rigel Conference reinforced a prohibition on combat in the Rigel system, placed a restriction on the secret transportation of slaves, vetoed an action by the Rigellian Confederation, and granted the Orions' request to use nuclear technology. * 12,237 BCE - The Atom War occurs on Rigel VIII. The Long Winter begins (reference stardate -142/37) * 12,217 BCE - The Long Winter ends (reference stardate -142/17) *12,000 to 10,000 BCE - The Calafan race had gained the ability to travel back and forth from the Mirror universe. Category:Events Category:Star Control events Category:Star Control Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek events